Raindrops
by PsychoTiger
Summary: An experiment escapes in order to settle her new curiosity for the outside world. Unfortunately, her running off has caught the attention of many. OCxOC The summary is horrible, I know. Please R&R [Pokemorph fic]
1. Chapter 1

**Well I love the idea of Pokemorphs but it's almost impossible for me to find story involving them. So I decided to write one of my own including my favorite Pokemon Vaporeon. This is my first FF so I hope you like it!**

"You keep it outside?" The highly regarded scientists Doctor Brett and Lisa's boots clashed against the floor.

"She loves the rain."

"It's an experiment."

"An experiment that loves the rain." The two looked out a wide clear window to the small bare bit of land that was heavily guarded with towering steel walls covered in vines.

"What if it escapes?"

"She can hardly speak English, much less penetrate solid steel." Outside played a happy young girl no older then fifteen who had two fins for ears as well as a large one at the top, sticking out of her long green hair that was loosely tied back. She bore a bright blue finned tail; her calves were the same blue, down to her three webbed toes. Everything else was perfectly human.

"Why Vaporeon? Why not something more powerful such as a psychic Pokemon?"

"Vaporeons have a mortifyingly complex DNA structure. Once this and a couple others are completely understood and masterfully combined with that of humans, we will have control over a power like no other. Experiment W-312 is simply a prototype."

"Can it learn the moves of a Vaporeon?"

"Although she so far refuses to fight, our last tests indicate her having learned the move bubblebeam."

"Refuses to fight? Now why is this?"

"We believe it's in her human nature. Its possible if provoked we may be able to release a more beastly side."

"Prototype indeed…" Dr. Brett muttered as the two continued on through the rest of the laboratory.

**VSVSVSVSVS**

"Vaa! Vapor…ahem, fun!" Experiment W-312 practiced as she danced in the falling droplets of rain. She looked up at the dampened walls as a drop fell in her eyes. She hardly flinched being used to it. She always looked up, curious at what was on the other side. On this particular day, she happened to notice a small Pidgey perched on the wall, curled up in hopes of warming up. She called out to the bird and it immediately poked its head up at her and flew down.

"You speak Pokemon yet you look pretty human." The small bird spoke repeating its name.

"I'm human and Pokemon so I've heard from the humans. They think I don't know much, but I just don't speak their language so well." She replied finding it so much easier to communicate in Pokemon.

"That raises a few questions, but really what are you doing living in this tiny little space? It's so cramped…"

"I don't know. I've been taught this as my only home. It's quite comfortable once you're used to it." The bird squawked in laughter while the experiment looked offended.

"Quite comfortable? Come on, how often are you even outside?"

"Hmm, not much I suppose…But even if I wanted to, how would I get out? You look much too small to carry me."

"I am, but you're part Vaporeon, right?"

"Right…"

"Well normal Vaporeons can melt away as camouflage, and if you know how to do that, you can just crawl out the front door."

"Melt away? Are you insane?" She stared at Pidgey in disbelief.

"It's quite true. I've witnessed many using it as a defense in battle."

"Well how can I learn to do that?" The experiment asked, now completely intrigued.

"Ha, do I _look_ like a Vaporeon to you?"

"No." She sighed.

"But listen many moves are instinctive." The Pidgey comforted. The girl then pushed her hand on the ground and concentrated her mind only on turning into water. After a good while, the Pidgey declared "No luck my friend." Upon this, Experiment W-312 perked up as she heard the alarm indicating she needed to be escorted back to the testing lab. She turned to the bird immediately.

"The scientists are coming back. You'd better fly out of here."

"You're right. I'll see you around. If you need me, just call out the name Heather. I'll look for you." And with that, the small bird flew off, just as two scientists entered the garden wielding the familiar metal chains and shackles. They hooked her up, and directed the Pokemorph through long dark hallways. As they concentrated on not getting lost, she concentrated on the shackles.

"It's instinctive. You can do it." She closed her eyes and dug through her mind until…she felt something change. They turned another corner and then… she felt her body's liquid rush through her and she watched her hands and feet dissolve quickly.

"Hey! How did you…Guards!" The cheerful accomplished feeling soon vanished and was taken over with a sick, frightening feeling when she realized…her hands and her feet were the _ONLY_ things that dissolved, and they quickly solidified back.

"…Shoot." She watched guards armed with some form of metal machinery as they closed in towards her. Thinking fast, she slipped away from the scientists who tried to grab her, and started running through the labyrinth of a lab.

"Don't kill the experiment, just demobilize it!" She heard one of the scientists command.

"You heard the man, when you catch her in range, hurry and shoot at the legs!" Not wanting to find out what they had meant, she ran through hallway after hallway, getting more and more lost every second.

"Come on body, liquefy!" She demanded in Pokemon. Being unable to do it again while being so freaked out, she ran down another poorly lit hall, in more hopes of an exit.

"Open fire!" One guard shouted as she heard a clicking noise and soon, noisy bangs as metal object came flying towards her. About to be hit, she kept running until she accidentally stepped on a teleportation tile and was sent to another higher level of the building. Knowing that the guards would soon find her up here as well, she scampered off, still searching for an escape. The silence of the upper floor was soon interrupted when more guards that were obvious informed of her outbreak caught glimpse of her.

"There it is! Demobilize it!" She rushed away as the new mob, plus the preceding one that found its way up started splitting up to cut her off. She decided to run straight, knowing that the halls would simply lead her to an ambush. More flying metal object rushed towards her until finally three had hit her swaying tail, one dead on its fin. She yelped in pain as tears ran down the tormented experiment's cheeks. She ran screaming in pain as she hit a corner. She was about to turn left, but the another gang of guards already blocked off that path. She was sandwiched in.

"Hold fire! She has no where left to run." The experiment looked around at her options and felt whatever it was she was leaning against…

"A window." She murmured in her Pokemon language. Thinking fast, before the guards got too close, she used a bubblebeam on the group of guards in front of her, leaving them blinded for only a split second. Of course which was all she needed to dive into the glass object, and fall straight towards the ground. "This plan seemed better from up there…" She sighed, bracing herself for impact.

**And there it is. I would really appreciate any criticism and/or pointers or even just any kind of review. It would mean a lot to me!**

** PsychoTiger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, thanks go out to Foxyjosh and DJ GF for the nice/helpful reviews, you're awesome! And now, chapter two. Oh and I might as well bring this up now, the lab was once the abandoned Power Plant you found Zapdos at, only they tore that down to rebuild that research center. **

"Ah finally, fresh air!" A dark haired teenaged boy stretched, folding up his bicycle and making his way out of the Rock Tunnel. A worn out Gastly floated out behind him, not thrilled so much about being in the sunlight, but put at ease knowing no more Pokemon were going to pop out at them. "Alright, I get it Nat. Return." He chuckled, putting the ghost Pokemon back in its Dusk Ball. He continued on down, until he noticed a Pokemon center, right next to the cave. Excited, he ran inside, the automatic door opening immediately as it chimed, he looked around to see a couple of tired beat up trainers, resting on the sofas as their Pokemon were quickly healed and brought back out to them. Walking up to the counter, a somewhat young Nurse Joy smiled sweetly at the boy.

"Just out of the Rock Tunnel hm?" She asked, looking at his battered appearance.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, pulling out his Pokeball belt.

"Oh, and a Pokemon trainer of course. Where are you from?"

"Lavender Town. I'm heading off to Pewter to challenge the Gym."

"You look a little old to _just_ be starting out." The nurse laughed. "You look about fourteen or fifteen!"

"I've been busy with school and stuff..." She quickly changed the subject after seeing his face drop and his voice become quiet.

"Well let me take your Pokemon for you...um?"

"Brendan." He finished as she took the belt and shuffled to the backroom. He turned around and dropped himself on a vacant couch as he rested and waited for his Pokemon to heal.

**VSVSVSVSVS**

The Vaporeon girl watched the ground draw closer and closer as she then curled up and rolled, hardly cushioning her fall as she groaned, not sure what hurt more, the trio of metal objects in her tail, or the growing pain of a bad landing. Not wanting to waste any time, she started to run, when stopped with the realization that there was nowhere left to run. "Water?" She asked herself, not used to seeing it in such a large quantity. Figuring anything is better then being captured, she took a deep breathe, and plunged into the rather calm waters. Kicking her webbed feet, she started heading north, seeing that the rest was being blocked off. After realizing she could breathe underwater through her gills, she relaxed a little bit, slowly making her way up to land, still trying to get used to using her aquatic abilities.

Passing a school of Magikarps, she tried to touch one, as she had never seen anything like it, although they quickly swam off. Then out of nowhere, something hard and powerful caught onto her left foot. She turned to see a large purple shelled Pokemon with an intimidating gaze as it was followed by a blue Pokemon with a large swirl on its stomach, and a large orange crab-like one. Soon after she turned around, the shelled Pokemon released and sent out a glorious rainbow colored beam that hit the struggling Vaporeon girl dead on. Not sure what to think, she turned back to where she was heading, and tried to escape the water Pokemon. Not letting that happen, the blue one swam in front of her and punched her in the stomach with an incredible force.

"Our masters demand you return to the labs." The blue one spoke in a gruff, yet slick voice as the crab continued.

"Return with us or we'll force you back." Not responding to them, she used a bubblebeam that hardly fazed them, and surfaced.

"HEATHER!" The experiment shrieked, as she was dragged down under the water. The Crab then raised it's pincers to attack as she grabbed the thin arms holding them up, and twisted them as awkwardly, hoping to do some damage. The blue one tried to pull her off as the shelled one tried to shoot its own spikes at her without damaging its close by allies.

The struggle continued until the Vaporeon noticed a bird-shaped silhouette above the water. Swimming over to the shelled Pokemon while dodging another brutal attack, she jumped on its shell and jumped to the top of the water with what was left of her force.

"What's going on?!" The bird squawked, noticing the wounds and the spots of crimson water that soon faded to its natural blue.

"I'm being…" She started as she fell back into the water. She swam to the top, kicking the blue Pokemon in the eyes, stunning it for a moment. "…attacked by the scientist's Pokemon."

"Well what do you want me to do? I can't go down there!" Heather panicked as the girl went under again, until she resurfaced with more injuries.

"Go for help! Anything is better then being forced back there!" She cried being forced underwater again as the bird flew off.

**VSVSVSVSVS**

"Brendan?" The nurse nudged at the sleeping (and mildly drooling) trainer. He pushed away her hand and growled as she called a Chansey over.

"Chansey? Doubleslap!" She ordered, as the Chansey happily obliged as the boy quickly sprung up with a scream.

"Dude that hurt!" He complained, rubbing his reddened cheek.

"Well now that you're up, here's your Pokemon back." She smiled as the Chansey disappeared back into the backroom.

"Thanks." Brendan replied, taking the belt in hand. "Come on out Nat." He called out, as the purple ghost appeared out, looking fresh and rested.

"So Cerulean City is close here right?"

"Yep. Just keep going straight from here and take a left once you get to the lake. Then keep going straight after that, and you'll be there. You can make it to Pewter City from there, which is why you're going I presume?" The nurse asked.

"Yep, that's right." He nodded. He was about to leave the building, when a frantic Pokemon flew into the clear door and fell to the ground. Running outside to see what it was, the bird soon got back up and squawked continuously at him.

"Gastly, can you understand?" He asked as the Pokemon floated over, to try and grasp everything the bird was saying. Waiting as the bird finished, the Ghastly, now with a more alarmed face, followed as the Pidgey flew to the water. Following the two Pokemon, Brendan ran after them, stopping when coming across a large gate that the Pidgey flew over and his Ghastly phased through. From where he was standing, he could make out three Pokemon beating up on… a human girl?!

"Gastly, aim a Night Shade at the attacking Pokemon." He commanded, as the Ghastly responded as the area turned dark for a moment, and the attack fell upon the Cloyster. With a grunt, the angered Pokemon looked to the Ghastly, and shot the colored beam Brendan noted as an Aurora Beam. Hovering out of the way, the Ghastly dodged the attack, only to be hit with a spray of water from the Poliwrath. Deciding to attack while the Pokemon were surfaced, Heather used a pecking attack and hit the Poliwrath which seemed to lash out in pain at the super effective move.

As the battle continued on, the Vaporeon girl fought the Kingler near the bottom of the water. The crab Pokemon lunged at her with a glowing pincer that struck her straight on in the chest with a crushing blow. Shrieking in pain, although mostly inaudible, she clutched her wound as she concentrated on her opponent. Leaning her free hand down on the floor, she clutched some sand and jammed what she could as the Kingler tried to quickly attack again. Back off, she then grabbed the scrawny arms that held the crab's pincers up and bit into them with an almost-impressive force. The Kingler, feeling the puncture, swiped his larger pincer at his foe, although his vision was blurred from the sand. Kicking off the ground, she swiftly swam off, fleeing from the Kingler as it growled angrily and swam off to its master. Doing the same, the Cloyster and Poliwrath followed the Kingler, getting as Heather chirped in victory and Nat returned to its master.

"Good job Nat." He grinned. "But wait, where's the person they were attacking? She couldn't have been under the water that entire time, she would have drowned!" He exclaimed in a panic, looking for the person in the water. The young Pidgey seemed to roll her eyes slightly as she perched on the fence. Swimming to the top, the girl surfaced finally, taking a sigh of relief, which soon faded when she saw another person.

"Not another scientist!" She shouted in her Pokemon tongue, getting ready to dive back down, when Heather stopped her.

"It's ok; his Ghastly helped drive off the other two Pokemon. Cowardly humans can't do anything themselves." She winked, the Vaporeon looking slightly offended. "Well, you're part Pokemon, so it doesn't include you!" The Pidgey fixed. Brendan watched mouth agape as he stared at the finned, Pokemon speaking girl talk to the Pidgey. He then looked to his Ghastly which gave him a face that said _hey man I'm just as confused as you are_. Nat then hovered over and spoke in his dark, slurred voice.

"So this is what was being attacked?" He started, as the two nodded. "And the reason…"

"The reason she looks and speaks like a Pokemon?" Heather smirked. "Some human freaks made her that way. Now, we have to send her somewhere before they decide to come themselves instead of sending their Pokemon out."

"Hm, well good luck with that." The Ghastly muttered, the Pidgey's expression slightly irritating him.

"Well, since you're so insistent, of course you can help us!" Heather pushed.

"We have other things to do besides baby-sit your friend." He scoffed as the two then got into a huge argument. Being bored listening to the two, the Vaporeon girl swam up to the human that was standing there, watching his Pokemon battle it out with another.

"Hi?" She started as he looked at her confused. He leaned down and got a closer look at the experiment. "Come on, I'm pretty sure normal people can talk too!"

"Err, can you say anything other then _Vaporeon_?" He asked, feeling inclined to poke at her fin that twitched when he did.

"Of course, I forgot…" She muttered in Pokemon, trying to switch to human. "He..ll…ooo." She pronounced carefully. "Y..ou…eassse STOP…" She continued, slapping his hand off her fin.

"Oh! Hi! Er, sorry. I haven't seen…The fins before! But sorry!" He stuttered, snapping out of his confused state. Easier then talking, the Vaporeon nodded with a grin as to say it's alright.

Before they could say anything else, they turned to see the two Pokemon finally finishing their argument. Heather kept her triumphant beaked grin as Nat floated back to his master, peeved and agitated.

"Wonder what's getting him down." He stated, patting his ghostly friend.

"Heather…"

"Won whatever stupid argument they were having?" She nodded.

"I..ff…fall?"

"You fall? What?" He asked, trying to decipher the vague words.

"Fall..Ooooh"

"Fall oh… Oh follow! Who me?" She nodded again. "Well, I'm not so sure… I have things that need to be done." Hers and Heather's smile faded as the boy sighed. "Alright you two can come with us, but just until you can speak more humanly."

The grins returned. Nat groaned, watching the bird chirp victoriously.

"Now what do I call you?" He pondered, pulling his newly acquired friend out of the water. "Hmm, I know, I'll call you…Fish!" He snapped his fingers as Heather squawked in laughter, her confused face making it even funnier.

**And I'll end this chapter here. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
